Extended Support
by LolAya
Summary: Just a short expansion on the events that happens after the supports of Chrom and Female Avatar.
1. Chapter 1 C-Support

I've been playing the game for a while now. Actually, already finished it a few months ago. But only thought of this recently.

Yes, I ship Chrom and Female Avatar. No, I'm not jumping on the bandwagon. Yes, I honestly like this pairing; it makes me melt. No, I wasn't influenced by anybody else.

One day I just wondered how it would be if I could extend the support scenes between Chrom and Female Avatar, so this came out. And I will be using the name "Robin" in this fic.

This will be extremely short, btw.

* * *

C-Support

"I don't believe it. The little craven actually ran away! What kind of manners... Sheesh... Oh, well. Perhaps it's only fair. It's not like I think of him as a gentleman, let alone some fancy noble." Robin sighed as Chrom hurriedly left her tent. She was about to forgive him, but her mind returned to the previous conversation they had. "But wait... He just gave me the greatest insult a woman could ever receive! And I bet he would just laugh it off if I told him I never thought of him as a noble! That is NOT fair."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Good gods, Chrom, did you do something funny to Robin?" Lissa pulled Chrom over and whispered to him. It was currently evening and the group had just finished their dinner.

"F-funny? Of course not! If I did you wouldn't be talking so casually to me like this." Chrom frowned.

"Really?" Lissa raised an eyebrow. "If you did nothing, then why was Robin giving you a very nasty look during dinner? In fact, she was glaring daggers at you ever since you talked to her this afternoon."

"I swear, Lissa, I did nothing!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Milord, no matter how much you deny it, Robin surely is mad at you for a reason. The whole camp has noticed how her expression changes whenever you are mentioned." Frederick said.

"Whoa, Frederick! Where did you come from?" Lissa jumped in surprise.

"Milady, if you want to talk privately without anybody noticing, it would be best if you actually talked at where nobody could see you. And whispering should be done more quietly than that." Frederick sighed. "Back to the topic at hand. Milord, you should apologize to Robin as soon as possible, as a rift in the relationship between the master tactician and the leader of the army is sure to create problems in the future."

"Look, I'll apologize to her, but it's nothing any of you should be worrying about, alright? Tell that to the rest of the people." Chrom waved them off and started to head towards his tent. "I'll talk to her first thing in the morning."

"But Chrom, if you really want to sincerely apologize, you should probably do it within the day." Lissa suggested. "After all, it's best not to drag this out."

"I'm afraid milady has a point." Frederick nodded beside Lissa.

"..." Chrom stood there, weighing his options and considering the consequences. After a while, he sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. I'll go find Robin in her tent. But if you find my corpse in a nearby ditch tomorrow morning, it's all your fault."

"Good luck!" Lissa waved as Chrom headed towards Robin's tent. As he was on his way there, she looked at Frederick, worried. "Whatever my idiot brother did, surely Robin wouldn't kill him, right?"

"I sure hope so..." Frederick sighed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"*Ahem* Robin? Are you in there?" Chrom stood awkwardly outside Robin's tent. Even if he was the leader of the army and the prince of Ylisse, it wouldn't stop the flight of rumors if ever he was seen standing outside the tent of a woman at night, so he hoped with all his heart that nobody would see him there.

A loud sigh followed by Robin's voice greeted him. "What is it, Chrom?"

"Uh, I'm here to apologize, but, um, could you first let me in?"

"...do whatever you want."

"Right." Chrom wasted no time entering her tent. When he entered, he saw Robin burying her face in an extremely large book. "That's a...uh, large you book you have there. Where did you get it?"

"Found it in the library in the palace." Robin answered curtly.

"Huh, I've never seen that one before."

"Most probably because you aren't a person of intellect and would never enter the library unless needed to."

"Okay, now THAT'S an insult."

"You tell me." Robin shifted her eyes from the book to Chrom then back again.

After a while of awkward silence, though mostly it was on Chrom's part, Chrom sighed. "Look, I didn't come here to start another argument, alright? I came here to apologize."

"As what you told me when you were still outside the tent. I reckon it's about what happened this afternoon?" Robin sighed and closed the book after inserting a bookmark.

"Yes. I apologize for what I said. I didn't mean to insult you in anyway. It's just that..."

"Chrom, stop it, before you say anything that will make the situation even worse." Robin sighed. "You clearly lack the skill in expressing what you want to say without insulting a woman, but I understand where you were getting at."

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes."

"But all those nasty looks you were giving me..."

"I may have forgiven you, but I'm still mad. My pride was hurt, after all. But give me time to think it all through and for my pride to accept it. By tomorrow morning, everything will be back to normal." Robin assured him. "I also apologize for the insult I gave you. For one to lead an entire army, it takes more than just intellect, so ignore what I told you."

"That's a relief." Chrom sighed. "Lissa and Frederick told me people were concerned that I did something to you."

"It was that obvious, huh?" Robin chuckled. "Well, once they see that we're alright tomorrow, they'll just regard it as a minor disagreement or something like that."

"Alright. Now that everything's been cleared up, I should go back as well."

"Ah, wait. I forgot to ask you about our schedule tomorrow." Robin stopped Chrom before he stepped out of the tent.

"Tomorrow? We've already dealt with the brigand problems here, so if there isn't anything to do, we'll go back to Ylisstol. I have to discuss the Plegia problem with Emm."

"Very well. That's it. Have a good night, Chrom."

"Likewise." Chrom smiled at her and was about to head out, but just stood there like a statue after taking a look outside the tent.

"Um, Chrom?"

"Robin, do you mind if I stay for a little while longer?"

"...eh?"

"It's not what you think, I swear!" Chrom hushed her. "There are some people outside and I don't want them to see me leaving your tent at this hour. Think about the rumors that might spread and hurt your name."

"...you're more worried about me?" Robin looked at him in surprise.

"Well, of course. You're a woman, if your name was tainted, wouldn't it be hard for you?"

"Color me surprised, you're actually sweet." Robin chuckled.

"I appreciate your compliment, even if it kind of sounds like another insult." Chrom said despite the light hue of pink on his cheeks.

"Sorry. But wouldn't it be worse if somebody spotted you leaving my tent at an even later time?"

"I'll leave as soon as the coast is clear. The people outside shouldn't take too long... There! They're leaving. I'll be taking my leave, too, in case somebody else comes along. See you tomorrow!"

Robin waved at him as he exited the tent. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

B-support will be out soon :D

How was it, though?

Leave your thoughts on the review section!


	2. Chapter 2 B-Support

A bit later than I intended but...B-support is out!

This was rather hard to write, as I had no experience with this sort of thing (which I'm glad I don't), so imagining the awkwardness was difficult. I also had to imagine what kind of reaction a man would give if he witnessed something like that. Especially a man such as Chrom.

* * *

B-Support

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Robin's scream was audible across the entire camp, and she didn't care, as long as that blue-haired idiot would leave the woman's bathing tent as soon as possible.

"R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." A madly blushing Chrom stuttered as he exited the tent, almost tripping along the way.

"What kind of moron would ignore the huge sign on the front flap on the tent that has "WOMEN'S BATHING TENT" written on it with gigantic fonts?" After Chrom was gone, Robin lowered the arms that hugged her chest and grabbed a towel on a nearby table, mumbling to herself as she got dressed. "I swear, his stupidity knows no bounds."

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Oh, um, you're done." Chrom said awkwardly as Robin came out from the tent. Standing right outside the woman's bathing tent was enough to make him look like a suspicious individual, prince or no prince, so he decided to wait a couple of steps away from the tent entrance to avoid looking like a pervert attempting to take a peek inside the tent, though he has already successfully accomplished it without even wanting to.

Robin gave him a glare and went straight to the main tent, where all the battle strategies and meetings were done, while Chrom silently followed behind her without saying a word.

As they headed towards the main tent, neither of them noticed the suspicious shadow that appeared from an unnoticeable corner who was holding onto a wooden signboard. It approached the woman's bathing tent and put the signboard, which had the words "WOMAN'S BATHING TENT" written on it, back to where it belonged and left the scene before anybody noticed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Er, right. Yes. Good idea. So! I'll catch you later? Argh, no! I mean, I'll SEE you later!...ARGH! NO! I mean... Good-bye!"

Robin watched in amusement as Chrom clumsily left the tent, smiling at Chrom's awkwardness while shaking her head.

"Gods, this is the worst day of my life!" Chrom hid his face behind his palms as he sat on a nearby log as soon as he was far enough from Robin, exhausted. After a while, he looked up. "Actually, it's debatable if this is actually worst or best...but no! What the hell am I thinking!? Of course it's the worst. Just when I thought that last time's incident was already done with, the gods bless, er, curse me with another awkward encounter with Robin..."

"Hey, Blue, why looking so blue?" Gaius walked by and noticed Chrom with a troubled look on his face. "You look like you ate something nasty."

"Oh, good afternoon Gaius. Nothing, just contemplating on...something." Chrom almost told Gaius about the things that transpired between him and Robin, but quickly realized how bad it would be if he actually told him that. "It's nothing too important."

"Well your expression says the complete opposite. Now, tell me what's going on under that blue fur of yours."

"Like what I told you, it's nothing!" Chrom said, beginning to feel annoyed.

"Hey, Chrom, Gaius. What's wrong?" Lissa noticed them sitting together and Chrom with a frown so she decided to approach.

"Sup, Princess. Blue here was looking down so I thought of cheering him up, but that doesn't seem to be working." Gaius put an arm around Chrom's shoulder, but Chrom was too tired to even comment on it and just looked at the dirt beside his feet.

"Huh, let me guess." Lissa took a look at Chrom and looked up the sky with a finger on her chin. It didn't take her long, though. "I'm betting it's about Robin."

Chrom cringed at how accurate his sister's guess was, but he made no other reaction as his eyes remained glued to the ground.

"Oh, hey Bubbles." He heard Gaius beside him said, and he cringed again. If his memory is correct, he remembers Gaius calling Robin "Bubbles", so does that mean Robin is there? Chrom was afraid that if he looks up and it turns out to be actually Robin, he'll face will turn red like a beet.

"Hello, Robin. What's up?" Lissa confirmed Chrom's fears, and he cursed his luck. He didn't want to see Robin so soon after...what happened.

"I'm here to talk to Gaius." Robin said. Chrom sighed in relief. Good, she's not here to see him. Not sure how he should feel about that, but at least he didn't need to face her. "Would you mind coming with me?"

"Huh? Sure, I guess." Gaius shrugged and stood up. Soon enough, only Chrom and Lissa were left alone, while Chrom still had his eyes fixated to the ground. Not once did he look up to face Robin, and Lissa surely noticed it.

"Hey, Chrom, don't tell me you had another disagreement with Robin." Lissa asked as she sat beside her brother.

"Disagreement? N-no! At least...I wouldn't call it that..." Chrom sighed loudly. "Besides, we're...alright. Robin wasn't mad at me."

"She didn't look like she was mad." Lissa agreed. "Though she did give you a pretty long look. Not to mention you didn't look like you wanted to face her. Ah, I know! You did something unspeakable, that's why you didn't even want to look her in the face!"

Lissa's guess was so accurate, it scared Chrom. "Unspeakable?! Gods, no! Robin would fry me if I did!"

"Hmm...true, you wouldn't be here if you deliberately did something fishy." Lissa said, and Chrom couldn't help noticing her emphasis on the word "deliberately". However, before Chrom could question her about it, Lissa cut him off. "So what exactly did you do to be avoiding Robin like that? If you don't clear that up, people will start getting suspicious."

"I know." Chrom sighed. "I'd rather not let everybody know about this, so could you keep it a secret? I'll try figuring it out on my own."

Lissa frowned, but agreed. "Fine. But if ever you need help with women, you know I can always help you out!"

"You make it sound as if I'm hopeless with women, which is kind of true...but, thanks, Lissa. I'll let you know if the situation goes out of hand." Chrom affectionately patted Lissa's head before leaving. He did not notice the smirk on Lissa's face as she watched her brother walk away.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

The next few days were hell for Chrom, and that's taking it lightly. Robin is the chief tactician and he is the general, making it impossible for Chrom to completely avoid meeting up with her. Chrom accepted that fact and still went to strategy meetings with her everyday, but every time he tries to talk to her, or even look at her, he just stands there, frozen in awkwardness as he remembers that day he accidentally stumbled into the woman's bathing tent and witnessing Robin in all of her naked glory. In fact, he can't seem to get that image out of his mind, and it's making things very difficult for him.

Luckily for him, Robin doesn't seem to notice it and continued to discuss strategies with him, even if most of the time it turned into a one-sided conversation. Outside of war, Robin doesn't actively try to converse with him, which saved him some time and energy from trying to avoid awkward encounters, and Chrom was grateful for that. However, even if Robin doesn't notice a thing, he needs to do something about his instant awkward state whenever he's with her.

"I feel so awkward around Robin. Ever since that bathing tent run-in... *sigh* Whenever I end up alone with her, I'm just frozen in embarrassment. Argh, what should I do? I've never had this problem before. ...Ah, I know: a bath! Yes, perhaps a nice hot bath is just the thing for my nerves... I'll have a soak and then find Robin_ f_or a relaxed conversation, like always." Chrom said to himself as he went inside the men's bathing tent.

* * *

There we go. B-Support.

I'll be releasing A-support right after this, since, as some might notice, I decided to put the start of the A-support's conversation here, and it'll be strange if I let it hang like that.

What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in the review section!


	3. Chapter 3 A-Support

And here comes A-support! Woot!

Wrote this a few hours right after I finished B-support, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed with myself. Never have I released another chapter right after the previous one, on the same day. This must have broken a personal record.

* * *

A-Support

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"...OUCH! Ow!...YEOWCH!...OW!"

Robin's loud scream, followed by Chrom's pained cries, caught the entire camp by surprise. Even the birds nearby who were peacefully minding their own business were scared away by the commotion. People hurried to where the scream originated from, thinking that it must be a Risen infestation or perhaps a brigand ambush, only to find Robin bending over beside a tent with her hands on her knees and her face an unusual shade of red.

"Robin, did something happen?!" Sumia rushed to Robin. "We all heard you scream."

"I-it's nothing! Nothing at all! Saw a snake and it scared me, yep, that's it! Blasted snake, creeping up on me like that!" Robin quickly composed herself. "Sorry to alert all of you."

"But what about Chrom? We heard his cries as well..." Lissa asked but was cut off by Robin.

"Uh, Chrom? He, um, went to chase the snake away. Y-you see, I tried to scare it away but then Chrom came over, which scared me the second time, and I, er, accidentally hit him. Ahahahaha. N-nothing to worry about."

"Huh." Lissa looked at her, not exactly convinced, but she was sure she wouldn't get anything out of Robin anyway. "If you say so...but gosh, you look flustered. That snake really gave you a scare, huh? Want to go rest somewhere first?"

"No, I'm fine. Seriously, I'm good." Robin assured them once more, and they all shrugged as they went back to their own business.

"Nice cover-up." Chrom's voice behind her gave her a jump. "But as a master tactician, you could've come up with something better."

"Don't scare me like that!" Robin turned to punch a now fully-dressed Chrom. "And you think my cover-up wasn't good enough? Fine, why don't you let me hear your own "better" story?"

"Relax, I was joking. Even I couldn't pull off a better tale if I were in your shoes." Chrom raised his hands in defense. Robin glared at him and pouted, while Chrom just chuckled.

"..."

"..."

"C-Chrom...I..."

"Hold on a sec, if you want to talk about that, it's better if we go somewhere nobody will hear us." Chrom cut Robin off, and Robin agreed.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me." Robin chuckled.

"And so is yours." Chrom smiled back. "Well, now that that's over with, I better get going. Some people might wonder on what's taking me so long to chase away a single snake."

"Ugh, do you really have to bring that up again? I admit it's not the best cover-up, but you didn't have to mention it." Robin rolled her eyes but stopped Chrom before he left. "Hold on a sec. C'mere."

"Uh, Robin?" Chrom asked in confusion as he was pulled back by Robin and then forced to sit on a chair. "What's the matter?"

"Do you really plan on going outside with a bleeding ear?" Robin said as she took out a box and started searching through the stuff inside it.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" Chrom said. He touched the ear that was hit by soap dish Robin threw at him. He winced when his finger touched the wound and he did see some blood. "Huh, it was stinging, but it didn't feel like it was bleeding..."

"I noticed it just now, too." Robin approached with some ointment in hand. "Now hold still, this is going to sting."

"Is this really necessary? Why can't we just call Lissa or some other healer...ow!" Chrom hissed as Robin applied the ointment on the wound.

"Such a small wound isn't worth the use of a staff. And I told you its gonna sting." Robin tried to put some more, but Chrom dodged it. "Will you stay still?!"

S-sorry, but it hurts..."

"Oh quit your whining. It's just some ointment for heavens' sake!" Robin grabbed Chrom's head with both her hands and made him stop moving so she could properly apply the medicine. "Aren't you the prince of Ylisse and the leader of the Shepherds? Surely some stinging ointment is nothing compared to the wounds you received in battle?"

"Y-yeah, but this and that are completely different things..."

"Stop acting like an overgrown baby." Robin rolled her eyes, and Chrom stopped talking.

"..."

"..."

"...Robin?" Chrom realized something, and he felt the temperature on his face steadily rise.

"Hmm?"

"You're really close..." At this distance, Chrom would clearly see the details on Robin's face. Just a little more, and their noses would touch.

"Well of course I am, how am supposed to apply medicine on that ear of yours if I'm ten feet away?" Robin sighed and pulled back, seemingly done with treating Chrom's wounded ear. "Really, if I didn't know you so well, I would've doubted you as the prince of Ylisse."

Robin went to put the bottle of medicine back, and Chrom felt a sense of disappointment as cold wind swept across his face when Robin's presence that was so close to him was suddenly replaced by air. He was suddenly missing her sweet breath that tickled his skin. Realizing that sudden emotion, Chrom mentally slapped himself to rid the thought.

When Robin turned to face him, she was surprised to see a completely different kind of expression on Chrom's face. "Chrom...? You're making a really weird face. Are you feeling alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, uh... Well! Now that my wound's been treated, I really need to get going! See ya later, Robin!" Chrom was surprised when Robin all of a sudden placed a cool hand on his forehead and her face was again right in front of his. He stood up in a panic and left the tent, leaving a confused Robin staring after him.

"What's gotten into him? Weird..." Robin returned to the first-aid box and was arranging the things in it when she remembered something. "Oh yeah, usually the tents have a sign on the front flaps so people wouldn't get confused and enter the wrong tent, but I distinctly remember that the men's bathing tent didn't have a sign. No wonder something like that happened. Hmm, better check it out and get a new sign made so similar accidents won't happen again."

But when Robin went back to the men's bathing tent, a large sign was hung in front of it with the words "MEN'S BATHING TENT" written on it. Even if Robin had bad eyesight, she could still spot the huge words even from fifteen feet away.

"Huh? But...there wasn't a sign when I...perhaps somebody made a new one already...? This is certainly strange..."

* * *

よし, S-support will be out soon. Not sure when, though. Depends on my mood.

What do you think?

Leave your thoughts in the review section!


	4. Chapter 4 S-Support

Well, that was a long break. This was last updated this April, and now it's nearing the end of the year. Talk about slacking off.

But no. I really have been busy. In the months of April to June, I've been sorting out my documents for my university and US visa, among other things. And in August till now, college has taken a huge piece of my life. Of course, I have some free time, but most of those times have been used between sorting out things here that needs sorting, like my driver's license for example, reconnecting with my family and friends back in the Philippines, which would sometimes take up the entire day, or simply just relaxing and winding down from all the hectic college stuff. It's kind of hard, being an international student.

I don't really know how I did in this chapter, since it was written in pieces, with long periods time between segments of it. I tried my best to make some sense. I hope it does.

Well, enough of my rant. Let's get to the long awaited story, shall we?

* * *

S-Support

"Oh, hey, Chrom..." Robin called out when she saw Chrom, but as soon as Chrom saw her, he immediately turned around and went the opposite direction, as if afraid to meet her. "Well, how polite of him."

Robin sighed. It's been a while since the second bathing tent run-in incident, and she thought that everything was resolved between the two of them and that the two of them have grown closer than ever, but it doesn't seem like it, considering how Chrom has been avoiding her for the past few days.

"Whatever it is, he must have a reason for avoiding me. Maybe I'll just let him be, and he'll eventually tell me the reason for all this soon enough. Robin sighed. He still talks to her whenever needed, like during meetings and such, but that's how far their conversations go. If it isn't necessary for them to speak, Chrom would evade her at all costs, and she could feel uncomfortable constrictions in her chest whenever that happens, just like what happened a while ago.

"Or maybe I should tell him how I feel...? No, I don't think so. Our positions simply wouldn't permit it, and it would probably trouble Chrom even more. Besides, thinking about such things while we're at war is unbecoming of me." Robin sighed. For a while now, she's been feeling strange whenever it comes to Chrom. His smiles could brighten her day no matter how depressed she felt, his voice has begun to have this distinctness in which she could always hear him even in a crowded marketplace or on a battlefield, especially when he calls her name, and it hurts a lot more than a physical stab wound in the chest when he wouldn't talk to her and wouldn't tell her why. Robin wasn't stupid enough to not realize that this feeling is even more intense than just pure friendship, and at the same time she has realized it, she decided that it would be best to repress those feelings. "If I inhibit it, we could still stay as friends with no awkwardness between us, and I guess that's enough. At the very least, until this war is over."

Robin let out a loud sigh once more and headed to her tent. When she went in, however, she was shocked, to say the least, when she saw a poster of the man she was just thinking about, wearing absolutely _nothing_. She didn't even take note of the words at the bottom of the poster as she forced down a shriek that was about to go out of her mouth and immediately ran out of the tent. "Okay, whatever _that_ was, I DID NOT need to see it. And why the hell would they post that in _my_ tent?!"

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"One more to go." Chrom said as he panted. He just ran across camp, from tent to tent, in order to rip off the poster of his naked image Frederick just hung in each tent. "And gods, it's Robin's tent. Let's just hope she hasn't seen it already. Well, not that it matters, since she's already seen me, uh...but anyway, I better hurry."

Chrom made sure nobody was inside and around before entering the tent. As soon as he entered, he spotted the poster almost immediately and he ran to it to pull it off. "Good, that's the last of it. Now all I have to do is burn it and everything will be alright again."

Before he exited the tent, though, he took a good look around the place. When was the last time he came here? Right, it was when he unintentionally insulted Robin and he came over to apologize to her. He could still remember the conversation they had like it just happened yesterday and he could feel the corners of his lips rise. After a while, he remembered why he was there and quickly left the tent in case he ran into to Robin. Without anybody noticing, he left the camp and went to somewhere far so he could safely burn all those posters. However, even when he was watching the pile of papers burn, his thoughts were filled by a certain tactician, and the hurt expression on her face as she saw him avoid her kept on replaying in his mind. In a way, it was hurting him, too. He didn't want to see that kind of expression on a woman he feels so special about, but then, it's his fault in the first place.

"Just a little bit longer..." Chrom whispered as he stared into the raging fire.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

A few more days passed and Chrom still seemed reluctant to face Robin. In fact, during those few days, Chrom seemed to be _completely_ avoiding her. He still appears during strategic meetings, but he barely talks and spaces out most of the time, as if thinking long and hard about something far more important. It was distressing to Robin, and more than once she tried to talk to Chrom about it, but what can Robin do when the man in question doesn't seem to like the idea of coming within a thirty-feet radius to her?

During a particular meeting, where Robin and Chrom discussed the routes to safely reach Plegian plains, Chrom was the same as always. He would offer sound suggestions and acted how the leader of an army should act, but as soon as the meeting was over, Chrom immediately excused himself, eager to leave as soon as possible. It wasn't unusual for Robin anymore, but she did notice that he was even edgier than usual, which concerned her.

"Hmm? Wait a minute...this route..." Robin noticed something on the map. "This isn't good. I should go tell Chrom about this." Robin said as she stood up and took the map with her.

By this time, Chrom was already heading towards his own tent. He was, as Robin guessed it, far more nervous than before, only because today is the day he decided that he would do _it._ But before that, he needs to make the necessary preparations. Said preparations included calming himself down before he gets a nervous breakdown and being unable to go with the plan. As soon as he entered his tent, he anxiously paced back and forth while playing with the ring on his finger. It was a ring that bore the crest of the Ylissean Royal Family, a ring his parents specifically made to commemorate his birth, and a ring he long ago decided to...

"Alright, calm down, Chrom. This is nothing to get so nervous about. I just have to give this ring and...a-and... Argh! Dammit! Just thinking about it is enough to give me a heart attack!" Chrom had to control his volume lest somebody outside might think he's gone mad. "But what if she rejects me? I mean, after all those cold shoulders I gave her, it's enough reason for her to hate me, right? That is, assuming that I can successfully ask what I want to ask without hyperventilating. Or maybe she doesn't see me that way? But I've already made up my mind that I'd do it today! I can't just back out! But then, just proposing out of the blue is kinda...what if she gets weirded out by me? Marriage is a huge and life-long decision, after all... I imagine it would be a terrible feeling, this heartbreak. I suppose I could still get over it. B-but... Gods! Why can't I calm down?!"

"Chrom! Just the man I wanted to see. We need to talk." Robin suddenly entered his tent without so much as a greeting and startled Chrom.

"Robin?!" Chrom turned to face Robin. For a second there, he thought she heard him speaking to himself about his "plans", but he gave a silent sigh of relief as soon as he saw that she was holding a map and on it was the route they just discussed and drew a few minutes ago, though something tells him that she isn't here for the sole purpose of strategizing. As Robin laid the map out in front of them, all Chrom could think about was this perfect chance to execute his plan, even if he wasn't ready to face her just yet.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"**You are the wind at my back, and the sword at my side. Together, my love, we shall build a peaceful world, just you and me."** Chrom took Robin's hands in his own and held it close. Robin's bashful face was a sight he would never forget, and he stared into her eyes, trying to etch her face into his mind as he pulled out the ring.

"That ring..." Robin said as she watched Chrom pull his ring off his finger. "Isn't that..."

"It's a ring my parents ordered to be made when I was born." Chrom said as he slipped the ring onto Robin's ring finger.

"And it also bears the Ylissean Royal Crest! Surely I can't have such a..."

"No. I've decided to give it to that special woman I would want to call my wife, so You should keep it."

"Chrom..." Robin couldn't say anything else, so she brought her arms around Chrom and hugged him tight. The warmth of the broad chest against her cheek and the strength of the arm that held her was reassuring, and Robin cannot recall any moment where she could be happier. None of them said a word, but each other's presence was enough to fill the silence.

"You may not remember your past, but we can still create new memories, together." Chrom said as he let go of Robin and cupped Robin's cheek with his hand. "And I'm sorry I avoided you for the past few days. I didn't want to, and I know it hurt you, but I just..."

Robin leaned against his hand, savoring the warmth. "It's alright, Chrom. Everything's forgiven. How can you expect me to get mad towards the man I love most? And I will never, ever forget these new memories we create, especially today, the day you've made me the luckiest and happiest person alive."

"I could say the same." Chrom smiled warmly as he leaned in, closing the distance between them, and their faces so close they could practically _taste_ each other's breath. Just a little more, and they'll...

"FINALLY FOUND YOU TWO! Do you guys have any idea how long we've been searching?!" Lissa's voice surprised the two. She came just in time to see the two jump back from each other with flustered blushes on both of their faces. "Oops, did I just interrupt something?"

"L-Lissa?! Did you...?!" Chrom and Robin immediately let go of each other as Chrom's sister entered the tent.

"Hmm, it certainly looks like I did." Lissa smirked. "But never mind that! Chrom, we're out of supplies! We need some money to buy stuff at a nearby town ASAP!"

"Huh? But I thought we already stocked up on the supplies a few weeks ago, and Frederick himself said that it was enough for us to last another week." Chrom frowned.

"Well we just found out that the person who was _supposedly_ in charge of it messed up with his report, and now we're running out of food to feed the hungry soldiers." Lissa rolled her eyes. "I need your permission to take out some money from the treasury so we could go to the town right this instant or else all of us will be eating tree barks tonight."

"Fine, here it is." Chrom wrote on a piece of paper and signed it before handing it to his sister. "Mind telling me who caused this?"

"Oh, you don't have worry about that anymore. Frederick already gave that guy the punishment he deserves. Safe to say that he won't be making the same mistake ever again." Lissa snorted.

"Frederick, you say? I'm suddenly feeling really bad for that man." Chrom sighed. "Anyway, call us when it's time for dinner."

"Got it." Lissa said as she went out of the tent and left the two of them to themselves.

Once Lissa was gone, both Chrom and Robin collapsed on a chair, exhausted. They never expected Lissa, or anyone else for that matter, suddenly barging in when they were in the middle of..._something._ In fact, Chrom noticed that Robin's face was still beet red.

"That...surprised me." Robin quietly said as she covered her face with her palms.

"Me, too." Chrom chuckled awkwardly.

They sat in silence as they took in what had just transpired. Suddenly, Robin bent over with a hand on her lips, trying to control her laughter. "Pfft...hehehe...hahahaha."

"What's so funny?" Chrom gave her a puzzled look.

"It's nothing...just that, I was remembering the words you said to me. Your confession and proposal."

"Oh gods, now that I think about, I just said some of the cheesiest lines I never imagined I'd say." This time it was Chrom who buried his face in his palms in embarrassment.

"Not only that, but you were also gasping like a pregnant woman in labor, and the 'wyvern in heat'...pfft." Robin couldn't keep it in anymore and hugged her stomach as she laughed hysterically while trying to keep her voice down. "I mean, I wasn't even thinking of wyverns until you said it..."

"I might just die of embarrassment right now..." Chrom sighed. "Ah well, at least you're happy."

"You'll feel embarrassment now, but in the future it will be just another memory for us to look back to." Robin stood up to sit beside Chrom and leaned on his shoulder. "But...what do we do now?"

"What do you mean by that?" Chrom said as he savored the warmth coming from his right shoulder.

"Well, obviously we need to break the news to the crew, but I don't think that would be a good idea with the war raging and all that."

"You're right..." Robin pulled Chrom back to reality, and that sent him thinking. "I suppose we should end this blasted war as soon as possible, then."

"And emerge victorious, so we are able to do as we please." Robin agreed, putting her hand over Chrom's, her hand where she wore the ring Chrom gave her.

"Of course." Chrom said as he traced the ring on Robin's finger. Then, he kissed Robin's head before standing up. "So that means we have to keep this a secret to everyone else for the time being, right? I don't like keeping secrets from them, though..."

"I don't like it either." Robin shrugged. "But at least this will give us another motivation to win the war. Besides, it's not like this is the first secret we're keeping. Imagine the looks on their faces if we told them that we've seen each other while the other was bathing..."

"But this and those are different things!" Chrom said, face going slightly pink as Robin reminded him of those incidents.

"Chrom, Robin? You guys alright in there?" Ricken poked his head into the tent. "You guys aren't having another disagreement, are you?"

"O-of course not!" Chrom denied, albeit a bit forcefully. "Everything's fine here!"

"Oh...alright then." Ricken seemed taken aback by Chrom's sudden outburst. "By the way, Frederick was in the main tent looking for the both of you; says he needs to know our plans for tomorrow."

"Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes." Robin said, and Ricken nodded before leaving. "Well, looks like we're back to the normal routine again."

"Looks like it...wait a second. Why are you taking off the ring I just gave you?"

"Idiot, if we're going to keep a secret, don't you think the ring will give everything away?" Robin rolled her eyes. Her husband-to-be may be the general of an army and prince of a nation, but he can be dense sometimes. "Don't worry, I'll still keep it on me at all times."

Robin took out a small chain from her pocket and slipped it through the ring.

"There we go. Now it's a necklace, and I can hide it under my shirt so nobody will see it." Robin said as she lifted the make-shift necklace. "Can you help me put it on?"

Chrom took the necklace and proceeded to fasten it around her neck while Robin pulls her hair up to make it easier for Chrom.

"Damn, this thing is so small..." Chrom said as he tried to get clasp to open.

"Right, Prince Chrom of Ylisse, he can't even put a necklace on a person." Robin said playfully.

"Hey, I'm trying my best here! Just a little bit more..."

"Chrom?"

"What?"

"Don't breathe so much, you're tickling my neck."

It was then when Chrom focused on her nape, and just realized how slender and smooth it was. Swallowing hard, he tried even harder to put the damn necklace on Robin.

"Are you done yet? My arms are starting to hurt..."

"Almost." Chrom said. "There we go."

Robin felt the weight of the chain on her neck as Chrom finally succeeded in putting it on her. "Thanks a lot..."

"Just one moment." Chrom quickly planted a kiss on her nape right before she could turn around to face him.

"Kyaa!" Robin placed a hand on where Chrom's lips touched and pushed him away. "What was that for?!"

"S-sorry, couldn't help myself..." Chrom looked away in embarrassment.

"Well, from now on, try to control yourself, you wyvern." Robin said, feeling some heat rise up to her face.

"Will do." Chrom said as he watched Robin march out the tent, and slyly smiled at himself before exiting as well.

* * *

Notice the chapter name says "part 1"?

That's right, there's still a part 2, which will come out soon, I hope. There's a long list of fanfics that are waiting for me to get back to, so I don't know how long it will take for the next chapters to come out.

Again, noticed I said "chapters" with an "s"?

Yup, after part 2, which is supposed to close this fic, I'm planning on writing one other chapter, about the special confession right after chapter 12 (or was it 13?) and maybe a tidbit of how Chrom and Robin's married life might be like after the war and Grima and all that.

I also hope I didn't make any grammatical mistakes in this one. I tried. I really did.

Anyway, that's it for today. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.

Leave your thoughts on the review section, thank you very much! *bows deeply*

**Edit: So, the plan of pumping out a part 2 for this chapter has been cancelled.**

**I thought about it for a while, and I decided that it would be best if I left this chapter as it is. After all, this story only focuses the befores and afters of a support event, and it feels as if it would be too much if I stretch it any further. I'm sorry.**

**However, the extended support for the special support conversation that happens at the end of chapter 11 of the game is still due to come out soon. Also, I'm thinking of doing a extended beach support for this adorable couple. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5 Special Support

I certainly took my time.

But college really is a chore. Not to mention summer classes. In fact, as I post this, my summer classes just ended around 5 days ago, giving me a little less than three weeks left of summer.

I also imagine I'd be busy again after these three weeks. I'll try to write more if I can, but I have been distracted by a lot more stuff lately (now that I realize I can understand a tidbit of Japanese, otome games have been my main form of entertainment, and we all know how huge the otome game pile is).

I'm also posting this chapter completely raw and unedited. Grammatical mistakes might be present. I didn't reread the entire thing. This is fair warning.

* * *

Special Support

"Robin? Aren't you coming with us?" Sumia asked as she looked back to their tactician, who was standing in place and staring at the ground, as if contemplating something.

Robin looked up in surprise. Of course. After the Feroxi have left to tend to their own army, it was their turn to leave as well. "Ah, well. Chrom is still there, and I'm…kind of worried."

"Oh, Robin, we all are. After all, he's our leader and friend. After what…transpired, I suppose this is natural." Sumia smiled sadly. "Although I can see that you are the most distressed out of all of us, other than Lissa."

Robin tried hard not to blush at her words. Was it that obvious?

"You two seem like the best of friends lately, so it's no surprise." Sumia chuckled. "I know! Why don't you go up there and cheer him up?"

"You think it's a good idea? Maybe he just wants some time to himself…" Robin asked hesitantly.

"You never know until you go up there and talk to him. Besides, even if he did, he would never get mad at you, I know that much." Sumia gave her a gentle smile. "So, go."

Robin stood frozen for a few seconds, before giving Sumia a firm nod and headed towards the fort. Chrom has been there ever since their conversation with Flavia and Basilio, sitting at the edge and looking at nothing in particular if not the horizon. He may have been light-heartedly joking around only a few moments ago, but anybody can tell that he's exhausted. Even Basilio commented that he should get some rest once they get back to Ylisse. He looked drained both physically and emotionally, although it seems only Robin can sense the latter.

Walking up the stairs to the balcony of the fort where Chrom was, Robin felt her heart grow heavier with each step. If Chrom really did want to be alone, she will leave, but at the very least, she wants to voice out her thoughts. He is never alone, and she will be there for him, always.

_Gosh, Robin, you can think up of even cheesier lines._

Robin blushed at herself, and then she tried to think of lesser clichéd lines. Before she could come up with one, however, she was already at the balcony, and from where she was she saw Chrom's figure leaning over the ledge, his back towards her.

"…Chrom."

"Hey, Robin." Chrom replied. His tone betrayed no emotion, but it was weaker than usual.

"I…came up to see if you're okay."

"Thanks, I'm fine." Chrom chuckled, his back still facing her. It pained her to not see him turn towards her. "Funny, I was just wishing for some company, and here you are."

Robin silently walked toward the ledge and stood beside him. She noticed he was staring at the sunset.

"So…it's all over." Chrom breathed out. If Robin wasn't right beside him, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Yes."

"Doesn't feel real, though…" Chrom looked down to stare at his own hands. "We struck Gangrel down and won the war, but the sacrifices…are far too great." He clenched his hands into tight fists.

"…" Robin said no word. She came here to comfort him, and if he isn't sending her away, then she will stay to listen.

"How's Lissa?"

"She's…" Robin struggled with her words, but finally thought that it was better to be honest. "She's…distressed. But she will be fine. Frederick is taking good care of her."

"If it's Frederick, then I've got nothing to worry about." Robin finally saw his lips tug up, into a small smirk. "Kinda of like you to me right now, huh?"

Without a word, Robin brought up her hand and placed it on Chrom's arm. "Chrom…"

Chrom looked at the hand that was on his arm, and followed it up to stare at the person right in front of him, waiting, and Robin took a deep breath.

"Chrom, I will always be how I am to you right now. Whenever you are in pain, suffering, or distressed, I will be here for you, always." She lightly squeezed his arm. "You don't have to carry these feelings alone."

For what Robin thought was the longest time, Chrom said nothing. He stared at the hand that was on his arm, and fear was starting to build up in her chest when Chrom spoke.

"Thank you, Robin. You don't know how much what you said means to me." He raised his other hand and put it over Robin's.

Chrom looked up and out to the horizon again, but this time, rather than sorrow, Robin saw determination in his eyes.

"_**Robin…" He softly called out.**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

"_**I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love." **_Chrom raised his hand to cup Robin's cheek

"_**My love."**_Robin returned Chrom's loving stare with her own and leaned against his palm.

"How do you think the others will react to this news?" Chrom asked her as he smirked, his hand still on her cheek.

Robin laughed. "Oh, I really don't know. They do know that we have been close lately, but I don't know if any of them ever saw this coming. Heck, I'm the tactician and I never expected this."

"You…didn't?" This time, Chrom's smile faltered.

"No, I didn't." Robin noticed the change in Chrom's expression, but the smile never left her face. "First off, I expected you to marry someone who will politically benefit you."

Chrom opened his mouth and was about to interrupt Robin, when she placed a finger on his lips. "Let me finish. As I said, that was what I expected at first. But as I got to know you better, you struck me more as someone who would do something out of passion. To do something you really wanted to instead of obligation."

Robin then lowered her finger from Chrom's mouth. "Then came my second expectation. That you would marry someone whom you have known for a long time. Personally, I expected Sumia, Maribelle, or Sully, as you have been good friends with all of them and have known them for a much longer time than me."

"You grew up with them in one way or another, and you know each other very well. As compared to me, someone whom you saw sleeping on the meadow but a few months ago, the chances didn't look very high. Even Olivia seemed to have better chances than someone whose past is a mystery."

"When you say chances, you mean…"

"Yes, Chrom." Robin smiled. "I've been quite smitten with you for a while now. But…well, the competition seemed impossible."

"Even for the world's best tactician?" Chrom chuckled.

"Yes, even for the world's best tactician." Robin's smile grew wider. "With the war waging and all that, I couldn't allow myself to be distracted by anything else, so I thought to myself, that it doesn't really matter who you choose at the end. My goal was to help win this war, and if in that process we could become friends, then I shall ask for nothing else. That's why this…" She motioned at Chrom, "came wholly unexpected."

"In a good way?" Chrom asked.

"In a good way." Robin nodded as she laughed. "The best, actually. This has exceeded the expectations of your tactician, and it has made her the happiest woman alive."

"Good." Chrom breathed out as he lowered his so he was forehead to forehead with Robin. "Because you better prepare yourself for further surprises in the future."

* * *

I imagine out of the surprises Chrom can come up with, Lucina might be one XD

Or not. Either way, it's up to the reader's imagination the married life of the two after this chapter.

Same as the last chapter, this one is written in bits and pieces over a period of time, so the general style might not be consistent. I don't know, I'm not an expert at this.

And it might be a bit too fluffy. I certainly thought it a bit cliche. But if I don't get this out right now, I might change my mind about the whole thing and rewrite something completely different.

I plan on putting up another chapter about their special conversation in the Summer Scramble DLC as a married couple, but same as usual, it might take a while.

Also, the prospect of doing extended supports with other pairings interest me as well, but that will come after I finish the Summer Scramble.

Thank you guys so much for putting up with me. Leave a review if you like! It certainly helps my motivation in writing!


End file.
